Shanila Control
by gangster1998
Summary: We all know that that Iris was the only princess in Ephedia who has a Shanila form, but what would happen if someone else had one too? Sequel to Best Sister Ever. Rated T just to be safe.


**We all know that that Iris was the only princess in Ephedia who has a Shanila form, but what would happen if someone else had one too? Sequel to Best Sister Ever. Rated T just to be safe.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Chapter 1: Shanila Surprise (but different)**

Jodan has been living with the princesses for a while now and things were going way easier now. They have collected more oracle gems then usual and Auriana offered him to train with them, which he accepted. As Everyone minus Auriana were in the living room relaxing, Auriana went to the library and called Izira.

"O hi Auriana, how are you doing?" Izira said while smiling. "I'm fine Izira, and you?" Auriana replied "I'm fine as well, but I assume you have a reason for calling me." Izira said. Then Auriana responded "I do, you see, in the last 3 days I have developed some symptoms." This concerned Izira a bit, then she asked "What kind of symptoms?"

"Well, first my magic circle appears out of nowhere, even when I don't summon it. Then some sort of electricity starts to surround me and my eyes have an orange glow." Izira began thinking "Hmm, doesn't sound familiar to me. I will ask Lyna and Carrissa if they know something about it." "Thanks, well I'd better go before the others start looking for me."

Then they said their goodbyes and ended the call, then Auriana went upstairs to hang out with the others.

Iris and Auriana were in Iris's room and Talia and Jodan were downstairs. As they were watching a video of the last Lolirock concert. They heard Iris screaming "YOU GUYS COME QUICK! THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG WITH AURIANA!"

Then they ran to Iris's room and saw that Auriana was glowing with electricity surrounding her and sweat coming down her face. By the time they reached her, the electricity wore off and she stopped glowing. But she was still sweating, so Iris quickly grabbed a towel from the bathroom and started to clean Auriana's face.

Then Jodan grabbed her by the shoulders and started shaking her gently. "Auriana, wake up! Please! Speak to me!" He said with a cracking voice while shedding a tear in an effort to wake her up. Then Auriana slightly opened her eyes and saw that Jodan was next to her and she could see that he has been crying becauce his eyes were a little red. "J-Jodan, I-Is that you?" She held out her hand and Jodan grabbed it. "Don't worry sis, I'm right here." He said with a smile while shedding another tear, then she smiled back and went to sleep and they started talking "What. Was. That?" Jodan said. Then Iris responded "I don't know."

"I know." a voice said from behind.

When they turned around, they saw Lyna, Carissa and Izira standing at the door. "Izira? What are you guys doing here?" Talia asked. Izira came into the room and looked at Auriana, then back at Talia. "I think I know what is wrong with Auriana. But first" She then looked at Iris "Iris. When you were transforming into your Shanila form, did you the have the same symptoms Auriana just had?" "Yes but what has that have to do with..." Iris then realized what Izira was trying to say "No…It can't be." She said shocked while Izira nodded. "What?" Talia and Jodan said at the same time while looking at Izira and Jodan was still holding Auriana's hand.

Izira took a deep breath and said "It seems that Auriana's close into unlocking her Shanila form."

 **END OF CHAPTER 1**

 **Chapter 2: Explanation**

Everybody was shocked after Izira finished talking, then Talia began to speak. "B-But how is that possible? She passed her Shanila 3 years ago." Then Izira started explaning.

"When she passed her Shanila she had obtained her Shanila form, but she wasn't strong enough to unlock it and to transform into it." Then she looked at Auriana and said "Untill now."

Jodan couldn't believe what he was hearing. His little sister has passed Shanila and the worst part is that he couldn't experience it because he was imprisoned by Grammor. He started to cry a little and the princesses looked at him. Then Lyna said "Jodan, what's wrong?" He looked at the princesses with tears streaming down his cheeks.

"This is all my fault, I didn't fight against Grammor like I should have. I just let him take me and our family instead." The princesses looked with worried looks at each other, then back at Jodan. "And the worst part is that couldn't even protect her or help her train during her Shanila or seeing her pass it! I'm the worst brother ever!"

"No, you're not!" a voice said

Everyone looked at the direction of the voice and the saw that Auriana was awake with a serious look on her face. Then Carissa said "Auriana, how much did you hear?" Auriana responded "Everything." Then she turned her attention to Jodan. "Jodan, none of this is your fault." "Yes it is." He said, then he looked away with tears still coming out his eyes.

Then she used one of her hands to make Jodan look at her directly in the eyes and then she said "Let me put it this way. Did you know that Grammor would attack us?"

"Well, no." He said

Then Auriana asked "Did you know that he was going to kill you or put you in prison?"

"No." He said again.

Auriana smiled and said "Well, then how could it be your fault? If there's one person to blame, it's Grammor!"

Jodans lower lip quivered and then he began crying and wrapped his arms around Auriana tightly. At first she was shocked, but then she snapped out of it and hugged him back while smiling. "You're the best little sister in the universe! I love you SO much!" Then Auriana started to cry a little bit and said "I love you too." They pulled away and looked at each other in the eyes and they smiled at each other.

Then Izira cleared her throat and everyone looked at her and then she said "As much as I hate to ruin this beautiful moment, I have to go back to the resistance camp. You guys will help her unlock her Shanila form and help her control her magic, because since she didn't transform right after her Shanila like Iris did, she could lose control of her magic and it could take her over."

They nodded, then she turned to Lyna and Carissa "You two will help them train Auriana and you will not return until she is fully trained or if I call you back. Understood?" They both nodded. Then Izira created a portal to Ephedia, then she turned to Auriana and said "Goodbye Auriana, and good luck." "Goodbye Izira, and thanks." Izira nodded and then she went through the portal, which then closed.

Then Iris said "Well I guess we better go to bed. We have a lot of training tomorrow." Then everyone left except Jodan, who was about to leave but got stopped by Auriana "Jodan, could you stay with me tonight? I don't want to be alone in case the symptoms return. Please?" Then Jodan smiled and said "Of course, Auriana." Then she smiled back and Jodan got into the bed and they wrapped their arms around each other.

Then Auriana said "Starting tomorrow, things are going to be pretty difficult." "Yes but don't worry, we're in this together." Then Jodan kissed her forehead and said "Goodnight, Auriana."

"Goodnight, Jodan." Auriana said, then they closed their eyes and went into a deep sleep while smiling. Resting for tomorrow's special training.

 **END OF CHAPTER 2.**

 **Chapter 3: I Did It!:**

Auriana was in her room with Jodan, resting for her final Shanila training session. She has been training for a whole month, and today was the day that she was going to unlock her Shanila form and transform into it for the first tme. She was preparing herself for it and was already transformed into her magical dress because Iris was going to get her in a few minutes. Jodan saw that she was looking out the window with a scary look on her face, then he walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Are you OK, Auriana?" Jodan asked her, then Auriana responded "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little nervous." Then Jodan smiled, turned her around and pulled her into a hug. Then he said "Don't worry, I know you can do it. I have faith in you." Then Auriana hugged him back and said "Thank you."

Then they pulled away because they heard a knock on the door. They Iris and Talia at the door, already in their magical dresses. "It's time." Iris said, then they nodded and went to their training area for Auriana's final Shanila training. When they arrived there, Auriana saw that Lyna, Carissa and Izira were already there and transformed. Then Izira began to speak.

"Before we begin, I would like to say that I'm so proud of you, Auriana. You have truly impressed me." Auriana blushed and said "Well, thanks Izira. I just have great teachers." Then she winked at the others and they started laughing. "Well let's get this over with." She said and they began the training.

"Remember Auriana, when the symptoms appear, don't fight it. Just embrace it and concentrate on your Shanila energy. " Izira said. Auriana nodded and then out of nowhere the symptoms reappeared. But this time she didn't fight back. She embraced it and focused on unlocking her Shanila form, then something surprisingly happened.

The electricity and glow around her body seemed to get bigger and stronger, and her magic circle became bigger as well. She then began flying into the air. Then everyone gasped, especially Jodan, who smiled and shedded a tear of happiness. Then Auriana's eyes became totally orange, and Izira knew what was about to happen and shouted at everyone.

"EVERYBODY TAKE COVER, NOW!" Then everybody took cover and a huge orange light committed from Auriana. When the light was gone and everybody came back out of their place, their jaws dropped because of what they just saw in front of them.

In front of them was Auriana with blue clothes and hair, with stone circles surrounding her hair, orange wings and her princess crown on her head. This could only mean one thing: She unlocked her Shanila form. When she opened her eyes and looked at herself, then she squeaked in happiness and said

"I DID IT! I DID IT! I UNLOCKED MY SHANILA FORM!"

 **END OF CHAPTER 3.**

 **Chapter 4: No one can stop me now!**

Everybody ran to Auriana and pulled her into a group hug. But then they pulled away because a dark light appeared, and then Banes was in front of them. They all gasped and Iris said "Oh, no. Grammor has send him here to destroy us again."

Then Banes growled and blasted a powerful energy wave at everyone, and knocking them all to the ground. Except Auriana, who quickly flew up into the air and dodged the attack. Then when came back on the ground, she saw that everyone except Jodan was unconscious.

Banes looked at Jodan and shot a powerful energy blast at him, then Jodan tried to pull up a shield but he was too weak, so he just closed his eyes and got ready for the blast to hit him. But then he realized that the blast never came, and when he opened his eyes to find out why, he saw that Auriana has put a crystal barrier around him.

When the blast disappeared, Auriana stood in front of Jodan while looking at Banes with an VERY angry face, and then she put a crystal barrier on all the other princesses who were already awake and saw what was happening. Then Auriana's magic circle, glow, and electricity appeared again, but this time they reappeared because she was putting all her magic, strength and power into one final spell to finish Banes off once and for all.

Banes saw that and then he powered up to his max as well.

"Hurting my friends is **_one_** thing, but if you are gonna try to kill my own big brother…" Then she glowed even more with electricity and her eyes became fully orange once more.

" **THEN YOU ARE SO DEAD!** " She screamed, but her voice was deeper this time. Everyone gasped with shocked looks on their faces. Especially Jodan, who was crying a little because his little sister just saved his life.

Then Auriana and Banes unleashed their attacks at the same time, but the energy blast of Banes was destroyed in an instant by Auriana's because her power was like 30 times stronger than his. And he had no time to dodge it or protect himself.

Then the blast hit him right in the chest and he screamed out in pain, but before the enormous light explosion came, Auriana was able to put a crystal barrier around herself. Then after 10 seconds, the explosion and all the light were gone. When Auriana opened her eyes, she clipped her fingers and the crystal barrier around herself and the others were gone. They ran over to her and said things like "That was so awesome!" and "You were amazing!"

Then when they looked at the spot where Banes was standing before the fight, they saw that the only thing that was left was a pile of ash. Then they exactly what happened, and when they turned around to face Auriana, they saw that she was steering left and right and that her eyes were half closed. When they wanted to ask her what's wrong, Auriana fainted and everyone gasped and had shocked looks and their faces.

 _2 hours later._

Auriana started to wake up and saw that she no longer at the training arena, but in her room. She stood up and started to walk downstairs.

"Auriana!" a voice said behind her.

When she turned around, she saw that Lyna and Carissa were coming to her and then Carissa said "Are you OK, Auriana?" "Yeah, I'm fine. But where is everybody else?" Lyna answered the question for her "Well, Izira returned to the resistance camp, but she said 'Thanks for saving us.' and 'Get well soon.'"

Auriana smiled and said "Aww, well that's sweet of her." Then Carissa continued "And the others are downstairs." "Good, could you guys help me get there?" She asked and then they both said "Sure." So they helped her downstairs and when they arrived, they saw that Iris and Talia were sitting on the couch.

Then lyna said "Hey guys, look who we found!" Iris and Talia looked behind then and when they saw Auriana, they ran to her and pulled into a group hug. When they pulled away, Iris said "Auriana, we are so glad you're OK!" Auriana smiled and replied "I'm glad you guys are OK too!" Then she looked through the room and saw that there someone was missing.

"Hey, Where's Jodan?" Auriana said and Talia then answered "He's outside to get to some fresh air." Then Auriana walked to the door and opened it, revealing Jodan sitting on the stairs. She quietly closes the door and gave him a tap on his shoulder. And when he turned around and saw Auriana, he quickly got up, wrapped his arms around her and then started crying onto her shoulder.

After 2 minutes he pulled away, wiped his tears and said "I'm SO glad you're OK!" "I'm glad you're OK as well. You're not hurt are you?" Jodan chuckled a little and said "No, I'm fine but what about you? Are **_you_** hurt?" Auriana laughed at him and said "No, just a little sore and tired. But other than that, I'm fine." Jodan gave a sigh of relief that his little sister is safe.

Then he said "Don't you **_ever_** scare me like that again! I thought I was gonna lose you!" Then Auriana was getting tears in her eyes and said "Don't you worry, you won't get rid of me **_that_** easily." Then Auriana put a hand on Jodan's cheek and smiled at him while looking at him directly into his eyes. "And besides, whoever tries to separate us will get to meet up with Banes anyway."

Jodan laughed at that and then Auriana wrapped her arms around her brother's neck. At first Jodan was surprised but then he hugged her back and what Auriana then said made his heart melt.

"I love you, Jodan!"

Then Jodan got tears of happiness in his eyes and he started to cry again, then he said

"I love you too, Auriana!" Then they were both crying in each other's arms and they were comforting each other under the shimmering moonlight.

Then Jodan said "You **_truly_** are the best sister ever." Auriana started to cry again, but Jodan quickly wiped away her tears. "No, no, don't cry. I don't like it when you are sad, little sis." He said while smiling at her.

Then Auriana said "Now I know one thing for sure." Jodan looked at her with a confused look on his face. "And what's that?" Then Auriana grabbed his hands in hers and said "I couldn't have asked for a better brother than you!" Then Jodan was getting tears in his eyes and hugged her again.

Now they know that they will **_never_** lose each other again. And anyone who tries to separate the two of them, will meet the exact same fate as Banes.

 **END OF CHAPTER 4 AND STORY.**

 **I hope you guys liked it and please once again no mean comments!**

 **GOODBYE AND UNTILL NEXT TIME!**


End file.
